US 2010/0133904 A1 discloses a direct current bus voltage control for a two stage solar converter. This direct current bus is located between a boost converter for converting a direct current to a direct current and an inverter for converting a direct current to an alternating current.
US 2010/0133904 A1 is not related to selecting a setting for one or more illuminating light loads connected to a bus.